Revenge of the Prank Master
by Malley
Summary: After Jane's recent prank, Lisbon decides it's time to reclaim the title of Prank Master. She has come up with the prank of all pranks to really get him good! Established Jisbon. Part 3 of the Prank Master series, but can be read alone.
1. High Expectations

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** I just like to play with them :)

**A/N:** Hooray! This is my 10th story! It seems just like yesterday that I first posted Prank Master...Anyway, here is part three of the Prank Master series. Lisbon decides it's time for a little revenge on Patrick, her devious (and gorgeous) boyfriend. As with the others, this story can be read alone, but there will be some references to the two before. Feel free to check out part one and part two, Prank Master and Taking Back the Title. (Sorry this chapter's so short, but hopefully the next two chapters will make up for it!)

Revenge of the Prank Master  
_Chapter 1- High Expectations_

It had been two weeks since Jane had pulled his prank and reclaimed the title of Prank Master. Lisbon sighed as she stared at her computer screen. She couldn't let Jane keep the title for too long, but she was currently out of ideas. Good ones at least. Being Patrick Jane's girlfriend, she was required to come up with an ingenious prank, not a simplistic or childish one (even though the not-be-childish requirement was certainly optional. Jane had definitely pulled his share of these).

She logged off of her e-mail and frowned. Not even her brothers could come up with a prank that would help her take back the title. Sure, the suggestions they e-mailed her were hilarious pranks that they had perfectly executed on each other as children, but none of them would work on Jane. Switching her brother, Sean's, gym clothes for one of her old gymnastics uniforms and then watching him play dodge ball in a shiny red leotard was quite entertaining. However, Jane would find a way to make something like that work for him. It had worked on her unsuspecting brothers, but it would not work on her mentalist boyfriend. No. She had to go straight for the heart. Something that would really get him good.

A devious smile crossed her lips. She knew just how to do it.

* * *

I plan on posting one chapter every Thursday until the Season 3 premiere in the U.S./North America. Only three weeks to go!

Reviews are most appreciated; since this is my 10th story, let's shoot for 10 reviews per chapter :)

Up Next: Lisbon springs her prank on Jane


	2. Hostage Situation

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** Nope, still not mine.

Revenge of the Prank Master  
_Chapter 2- Hostage Situation_

It was finally the day of the prank and Lisbon was anxiously awaiting the moment to put her plan into action. She checked the time on her cell phone and then smiled. It was finally time for the plan, which she had meticulously planned for the past two weeks, to be put into action. She left her office and headed out into the bullpen.

In the bullpen, the team was up to its usual antics. Van Pelt was typing away at her computer, Cho was reading and Rigsby was slowly trying to eat the healthy lunch that Van Pelt had made for him. Jane, meanwhile, was sleeping peacefully on his couch.

"Hey guys." She started to say. "Since you all have obviously finished your work, you can break for lunch."

Lisbon walked over to a snoozing Jane and tapped him on the forehead.

"And you, my dear, owe me lunch at my favorite restaurant. In case you don't remember, I was right about who was the perp in our last case. And, I figured it out before you did." She reminded him. "And as I recall, the deal was, that if I was right about the criminal, you were to buy me lunch at my favorite restaurant."

Jane opened one eye and looked up at Lisbon. She had, in fact, been able to identify the killer correctly before he did. He had been certain that it wouldn't be the obvious candidate, so he bet her that he would treat her to her favorite restaurant if she was indeed correct. Unfortunately, he spoke to soon because moments later, Jane figured out some random clue that made it clear that the obvious guy was actually the true criminal. (Admitting she was right was one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do…)

"Let's go Patrick. It's time for my victory lunch."

Ignoring the flashback of that tragedy, Jane opened his eyes and then pushed himself off of the couch. As Jane headed toward the elevator, Lisbon hung back. She looked over at Cho and Rigsby and nodded. After that, she quickly returned to Jane's side. The elevator doors opened and the two then headed out to enjoy (well, for Lisbon to enjoy) her victory lunch.

So far, so good…

After lunch, Jane and Lisbon returned to the CBI. Lisbon immediately headed to her office. Jane, not surprisingly, went to return to his couch. Once in her office, Lisbon shut the door. She was about to continue with some paperwork when she was interrupted by a high-pitched, bloodcurdling scream from the bullpen.

She quickly jumped up and ran out into the bullpen. When Lisbon arrived, she found the team in their usual positions after returning from lunch. She then looked over at Jane, who was standing near his unused desk.

"Who just screamed bloody-murder out here?"

The team pointed over at Jane.

"Patrick, what's wrong?"

With a trembling hand, Jane pointed over to his couch.

"MY COUCH IS MISSING!"

Lisbon looked over at Jane's couch. Or rather, where it used to be.

"Oh hey, look at that. It really is missing."

Jane turned around to look at his girlfriend.

"Why aren't you more concerned about this, woman?" Jane cried. "This is a crime of utmost urgency!"

He then stared at Lisbon for a moment.

"Wait…why do I get the feeling that you knew this was going to happen?"

Lisbon just smiled at him.

"Let's just say…the prank master is gunning for revenge, Patrick. You took my title and I want it back." She told him. "I'm holding your couch hostage. You want it back? Use your mentalist skills and find it within twenty-four hours. If not, I get the title and another victory lunch."

Jane could not believe what he had just heard. Did Lisbon just really out prank him just now? He was a mentalist and a first class prankster, things like this were not supposed to happen to him (he was supposed to make these things happen to other people, not the other way around). But then again, this was one of the many reasons that he loved Teresa Lisbon. She was the only one who could throw all of his shenanigans right back at him tenfold. He had to admit that they definitely were perfect for each other.

"Alright, woman, I accept your challenge." Jane said.

"Good. I suggest you get moving because there is no way you're going to be able to figure this one out."

Jane thought for a moment, trying to decide where to start his quest to rescue his beloved couch. With an ever so slight smirk on his face at Jane's desperation, Cho commented:

"She got you good, man."

* * *

**A/N:** Who'd have thought that Lisbon could be just as devious as Jane! Anyway, I read about some plot points for Season 3 yesterday...not sure how I feel about some of them...One in particular struck my muse. It has me thinking about a potential sequel (but not a continuation of) my story I Won't Say I'm in Love. I'm not going to say whose POV it would be from and who the object of their affection would be due to spoilers, but if anyone's interested in a sequel let me know!

One more episode to go! And again, reviews are most welcome and appreciated (hint hint)

Up Next: Will Jane find his couch?


	3. The Agony of Defeat?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** But how I wish I did...

Revenge of the Prank Master  
_Chapter 3- The Agony of Defeat?_

With only two hours left to go, Jane was frantically searching everywhere to find his couch. _Where could she have possibly hidden a couch? _Jane wondered. _It's a couch! A large brown couch!_ He hated to admit it, but he was nearly out of ideas as to the location of his couch. Maybe he could use his charm to get the answer…

A little while later, Jane returned to the CBI. He had taken a brief break from his search to run some necessary errands. When he arrived back on the Serious Crimes Unit floor, he made a beeline straight for Lisbon's office. He opened the door and strolled right in. He was armed and feeling confident to get the answers he was desperate to find.

"Hey gorgeous." Jane said to Lisbon after he walked in.

He placed a giant bouquet of a dozen stunning red roses and a box of chocolates on her desk. Lisbon looked at the gifts that he had placed on her desk before she looked up at him.

"Bribery will get you nowhere, Patrick." She told him.

Jane pretended to be insulted.

"Bribery? Me? Teresa, I am shocked that you think that I would ever stoop so low!" Jane said, obviously being dramatic. "I just wanted to show my wonderful girlfriend how much I love her by showering her with gifts."

"Bull. You just want to know where your couch is."

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to tell me where it is."

Lisbon just shook her head.

"You've only got about an hour and a half to figure out where your couch is. Better get going!"

"Are you sure-"

"Good-bye Patrick." Lisbon said as she nodded toward her office door.

Jane frowned as he left Lisbon's office. He was hoping that he could at least get a hint from Lisbon as to where his couch was. He had no leads or clues or anything. He was completely in the dark.

With about an hour and a half left, Jane needed to think. He needed to review all of the places that he searched. Maybe he missed something. He had already searched majority of the CBI building. It was not at Lisbon's place or anywhere near there. Jane interrogated the team to see if they knew his couch's whereabouts. Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho all told him that they didn't know a thing about Lisbon's prank. He knew that Van Pelt was telling the truth, and Rigsby seemed to be. With Cho, it was hard to tell. If he knew anything, he certainly was not going to let Jane in on it. Pretty much out of options, Jane decided to do a final run through of the CBI. Hopefully someone saw something because otherwise, his couch basically disappeared off the face of the planet.

Three, two, one, zero…The twenty-four hour deadline was up and Jane's couch was still MIA. Right on the dot of the deadline ending, Lisbon emerged from her office and went over to join Jane and the team in the bullpen. Jane watched her anxiously from his unused desk, which was where he had been forced to sit for the duration of Lisbon's prank.

"So Patrick, have you figured it out yet?" Lisbon asked immediately.

"Uhhh….Maybe?" Jane mumbled.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Lisbon said.

She then looked at Cho and Rigsby.

"If you wouldn't mind helping me?"

Cho and Rigsby followed Lisbon out of the bullpen and into the elevator. Jane looked incredulously over at Van Pelt.

"That better not mean that my couch was in the CBI the whole time."

Van Pelt shrugged.

"I have no idea where it could be. So, your guess is as good as mine."

About ten minutes later, the elevator doors opened and out walked Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby with…Jane's couch!

"MY COUCH!" Jane squealed happily.

Cho and Rigsby carried Jane's couch over to its corner and positioned it in its exact spot (it had to be just right so the stain on the ceiling looked like Elvis and not a basset hound). After it was perfect, Jane happily jumped on his couch.

"Anything you want to tell me Patrick?" Lisbon questioned him.

"Not really." Jane replied.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Lisbon prodded, knowing that he was reluctant to say the required words.

With a loud, overly dramatic sigh, Jane said:

"My beautiful and devious girlfriend has officially reclaimed the title of Prank Master…for now." He said. "Happy?"

"Yes actually. I just out pranked my mentalist boyfriend, why wouldn't I be happy."

She looked at Jane, who was now sulking on his couch, and laughed.

"I'm curious, Teresa. How did you get my couch out of here without anyone noticing? And how did you hide it so I wouldn't find it?" Jane asked.

"Well, I planned this about two weeks ago. I needed to get back at you for your prank, which is definitely making target practice extra fun." Lisbon said and Jane pretended to be hurt at her comment. "So, I thought about it. I consulted my brothers, but eventually, I came up with the prank to end all pranks. I called Cho and told him about what I wanted to do and he immediately agreed to help me."

Jane glared at Cho.

"What? It was a really good and funny idea." Cho stated.

"Anyway, the only thing I had to figure out was when to have Cho and Rigsby, who also volunteered to help, move your couch out of the bullpen. Then, during our last case, you made that bet with me. It was the perfect opportunity. When we went for our victory lunch, Cho and Rigsby took your couch and-"

"They took it to your secret hiding place." Jane finished.

"Exactly. Then we came back from lunch, you found that your couch was missing and my prank was put into action. I had the team leave for lunch right as we did so you wouldn't suspect anything, even though I knew you would interrogate them anyway." Lisbon then turned her attention toward Van Pelt. "Sorry I couldn't tell you about the prank, Van Pelt. I knew that Jane's desperate pleas for his couch would probably get to you."

Van Pelt smiled.

"Probably. I felt really bad for Jane. He was really sad without his couch."

"I hate to admit it, but you certainly covered all of your bases, Teresa." Jane complimented her. "But you forgot to tell me one thing."

Lisbon looked at him questioningly.

"Where did you hide my couch?" he asked.

Lisbon flashed him a devious smile, just as he had given her numerous times.

"That information, my dear, is reserved strictly for the Prank Master."

Jane's jaw dropped and Lisbon and the team laughed. With a very obvious victory in her pocket, Lisbon contentedly walked back into her office. Jane popped up off his couch and ran after her.

"Resa! That's not fair! You have to tell me!"

Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt just looked at each other and laughed again. As crazy as those two made each other (and them), it was obvious that they really were perfect for each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for Lisbon! She completely one-upped Jane! Kudos to anyone who caught the reference to 2.02 (Scarlet Letter) where Jane says that the stain on the ceiling looks like Elvis and not a basset hound.

This concludes the Prank Master series...maybe. My sister and I did come up with a fourth, but I'm unsure if I'm going to end up writing it, as I have so much to do with school and work and the tons of fics that I have queued up to write X). If you're interested in Jane trying to win the title back again, review to let me know. Otherwise the series ends here. Either way, I loved writing this series and hope you loved reading it.

SEASON 3 PREMIERE IN THE US TONIGHT! FINALLY! Can't wait :)

Thanks for reading! I'll have more fictions for everyone soon (hopefully...)


End file.
